Uncle Charlie
by fictionfangirl3
Summary: Bella's parent die in a car crash and bella ends up with the Cullens what happens when bella uncle is found and bella is force to live with him and how does bella know about vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is another one of those bella gets adopted by the Cullen's thing I know it's kind of short but hey I'll update soon hopefully if your lucky**

**Alice- -'  
**** -**

**BELLA POV**

My parents and I where in the car on our way back from Port Angles, we went out there for the weekend to celebrate my sixth birthday. We where the only car on the road heading to the small town of Forks, Washington, my parents where laughing as I sand a long to the radio. All of a sudden I heard tires screeching, glass shattering, and my parents cries of pain. The front of the car was on fire and it slowly made its way towards my. I tugged at my seatbelt panicking trying to get out of the car. I saw my fathers head fall off. A hand grabbed my wrist and I screamed.

"Bella. Hurry. Get out! Remember we love you." My mother said and then the fire consumed her.

I screamed more praying someone heard me. I tried even harder to get out of my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two flashes one of bronze and one that looked like it was a shade of blonde hair. I screamed even more and tugged on my seatbelt even more. I heard the car door open just as darkness consumed me.

**Edward POV**

Carlisle and I where on are way back from hunting when we heard two cars colliding.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Sounded like a semi-truck verses a minivan." I said

"We should check I out." Carlisle said I nodded in response.

As we got closer I faintly smelled a burning vampire but passed it off as nothing. We got to the collision. it was a semi-truck and a small SUV, and I only heard one heartbeat. I opened the door on the backseat of the SUV and pulled an unconcous small girl out ripping her seatbelt in the process. The other two in the car in guessing her parents where already dead.

_Edward we need to get her to a hospital_ Carlisle thought. I again nodded

**BPOV**

I woke up with a big headache and something poking me in the arm. I heard a beeping noise. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in a hospital.

_How did I get here?_ I thought to my self then it all came back to me. The crash. The beeping picked up in pace I realized that it was my heart. a doctor came in. I read his nametag it read Dr. Cullen.

"Oh good you're a wake Isabella, " He said

"Bella. How long was I out?" I asked shyly.

" A couple of hours. DO your have any family you can stay with in town?" Dr. Cullen asked me

"No. They're dead aren't they?" I asked trying not t cry I lowered my head staring at the bed sheets.

"Yes. I'm so sorry." He said I looked up at him and I noticed his soft gold eyes.

"Whats going to happen to me Dr. Cullen" I asked

"Well- wait how did you know mly name?" he asked I smiled

"Your nametag silly" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can read?" he said shocked

"I'm six. Well I turn six on Tuesday. We where on are way back from Port Angles to celebrate all this weekend." I said felling a tear fall down my check..

"I'll be right back" He said and left the room.

I saw a book next to my bed I picked it up and started reading it

**CARLISLE POV (you know you want it)**

I went straight to my office to call my dear wife Esme. I dialed in her number.

"Hello?" she asked answering the phone.

"Hello." I said

"Wait is the pleasure of this call my darling husband?" Esme asked. I explained to her about Bella and my Idea of taking her in until they found her family, "that's a wonderful idea."

"I'm glad you think so. I'll bring her home tonight." I said

"Goodbye I love you" Esme said

"Good bye I love you, too." I said and hung up

I made my way up to Bella's room in a hurry while still appearing human.

"Bella I have some good news." I said entering her room. She put down the large book in her small hands

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" Bella said

"How would you like to stay with my family until a family member of yours is located?" I asked she smiled big

"really? Yea that would be very lovely. Thank you! But I wouldn't want to cause an inconvenience to you or your family." She said her smile fading.

"It's no problem at all. What book where you reading?" I asked eyeing the book she was reading she started blushing.

"Withering Heights" she mumbled looking down embarrassed. If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"Oh so you will be discharged tonight and I will take you home after my shift is over if that's ok?" I asked wanting her to be as comfortable as possible.

**BELLA POV**

Carlisle walked out of the room again after telling me about his family. I started reading my book again trying to pass the time. Soon it was time to the Cullen's Home.

**What did u think? Review press the green button you know you want to just do t please (gets on hands and knees begging) fine then (inset swear of your choice here __)**

**Alice - -'  
****-**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IT IS. i OWN NOTHING **

**Previously:** Carlisle walked out of the room again after telling me about his family. I started reading my book again trying to pass the time. Soon it was time to the Cullen's Home BELLA'S POV

The ride to the Cullen's home was long. Luckily even threw the clouds there was enough light to finish my book. We just pulled into the driveway as the sun set and I finished my book.

WOW. I thought as Carlisle and I arrived to his home. It was beautiful I liked- no loved it.

"Welcome home" Carlisle said opening the car door for me.

"Thank you" I said stepping out of the car. I hugged the book tighter to me chest, out of nerves.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you." Carlisle said. I wasn't sure on who he trying to convince me or him.

We walked into the house silently me gripping his cold hand tightly. He looked at me surprised. The front door opened up to a living room. There where six people sitting on the multiple couches in the living room. One girl that reminded me like a pixie was practically vibrating one of the boys a blond one was trying to hold her down. I held Carlisle's hand tighter.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice!" The pixie said jumping up as soon as she saw me.

"Hi Alice." I said taking a step towards Carlisle.

"Bella this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said a woman with caramel colored hair stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello Esme." I replied softly.

"Hello Bella. These are our children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice" Esme said.

"It's very nice to meet you all" I said.

"You too Bella" Alice said.

"It's Nice to meet you too Bella. Please call me Rose." Rosalie said.

"OK. Whatever you want." I said with a smile.

"Bella let me show you to your room." Alice said.

I nodded and Alice pulled me up a flight of stairs I had the first door on the left. We got there and Alice opened the door. The room was a nice blue color. There was white wood furniture with cobalt blue carpet. I turned to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly.

"No problem sweetie. Why don't you get some sleep, you've had a long day." Alice said and left the room.

I opened one of the two other doors in the room. It was a bathroom I tried the other one and it was a closet filled with clothes all in my size. I walked in the closet and found a pair of pajamas that I liked and changed into them. I found a hamper I put my dirty clothes there and walked to the bathroom. I found a toothbrush and brushed my teeth with it; I brushed my hair, and then looked at all the booked on the bookshelf. _All children books. Figures_ I thought. I remember seeing a library in the room across from mine. I headed there and grabbed a book. I brought it back to my room and started reading on my bed. I fell asleep reading the book.

**Epov (Edward) (YEY!!)**

I was reading in my room when I heard Bella fall asleep. I saw her light on in her room from across the hall so I went to turn it off. When I walked in I saw that she fell asleep reading. I marked the page in her book, placed it on her nightstand, turned off her light, and left her room.

About three in the morning Alice had a vision:

_The Volturi were coming to our house and found Bella._

The vision ended there and Alice called every one- minus Bella- into the kitchen. I shared a look with her.

"When?" I asked

"Noon" Alice simply said then relied the vision to the rest of the family.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"We wait. Aro isn't going to kill her I know that much. Although I think it would be best if we kept Bella upstairs as long as possible." Alice said and walked upstairs quickly followed by Jasper. We all retreated to out rooms. When I got to mine I continued reading until I heard Bella stir.

I got up and took a shower and got dressed in a green tee-shirt and dark wash jeans. I knocked on Bella's door.

"Yes?" Bella asked groggily.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Sure. I just got up though." Bella said. I opened her door and saw her still in her bed under her covers. I sat next to her on her bed.

"Bella there are some business friends of Carlisle's coming over later today. Is that OK with you?" I asked.

"Can I stay up here? I mean if that's alright with Carlisle if not I'll stay down stairs." Bella rambled.

"Bella. You can stay up here as long as you want. Although I think they will want to meet you." I told her.

"When will they be here?" Bella asked shyly.

"They'll be here in about two hours." I told her.

"I'm gonna get ready." Bella said getting out of bed.

"Sure, what do you want Esme to make for your breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't care. As long as it's not hospital food." Bella said laughing I joined in.

"OK I'll tell her. You can get dressed." I told her

BPOV

Carlisle's Friends were do to arrive any moment. I was in my room reading a book. I heard the doorbell ring. Some one opened it, I heard four extra sets of footsteps. I went and sat at the top of the stairs so I could hear what they were saying and see them. When they came into view I saw the backs of three very familiar people. I smiled and launched my self against one of them as quickly as I could.

"Hello there princess." The voice said.

**HaHa I'm leaving it there. Yea I'm mean so what.**


	3. Uncle Aro?

Chapter 3: **Uncle** _Aro_?

**A/N: OK so here's ch 3. sorry it took so long my Internet was down, and i lost my mem stick. i hope this makes up for taking so long!**

-**i included some names of people. There my friends and I mean nothing my saying that Shelby and Cassie are going out. There not. By the way!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Loves ya**

**AC**

PREVIOUSLY:

When they came into view I saw the backs of three very familiar people. I smiled and launched my self against one of them as quickly as I could.

"Hello there princess." The voice said.

Now:

"Hello uncles. I've missed you." I said as uncle Aro picked me up.

"Hello little one. I've missed you. You have gotten big." Uncle Aro said.

"What about me?" Jane asked.

"I missed you, too Jane." I said

"Isabella why don't you and Jane play in the other room, while we explain things to the Cullen's?" Uncle Marcus suggested.

"What's the point? We can hear anyway." I said.

"Ok, you can stay. It might help us clear so stuff up." Uncle Aro said smiling at me.

"Yes, Isabella. You must explain a few things to us." Uncle Caius said venomously- he said everything like that. I clutched onto uncle Aro tighter.

"So Carlisle, my friend. How may I asked did you end up taking little Bella in?" Uncle Aro asked.

"Her parents here in a car crash and died. I decided to take her in until her next of kin came to take her. How do you know Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Bella is my sister Renee's daughter. You remember her, right Carlisle? She had an exceptional power. She could turn her self Human at will." Uncle Aro said.

I looked at Uncle Aro's eyes. They where gold, but had the smallest red flecks I looked at him. He seemed to notice this and gave me a sheepish look. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Uncle asked.

"You know. Your eyes have red in them." I said. "Who and why?"

"I don't know. She just smelled so good. I'm sorry I disappoint you, princess." Aro said.

"Just don't make a habit of it." I replied turning to the Cullen's the look on their faces told me that they were confused. "Shouldn't we explain to them?"

"Yes, but first lets go to the living room. Shall we?" Aro said.

"Lets" Esme said

We all went into the living room. My uncles and Jane sat on one couch with me on Aro's lap. Aro keep playing with my hair- running his hands threw it, braiding it, and twisting it.

"So. Bella is my dear sister Renee's daughter. Renee could make herself human by will. Renee fell in love with a human-Charlie-and dated him for a while until he left her when she told him whet she was. Renee took comfort in his brother-Phil. When he found out he stayed and they got married, and had Bella." Uncle Aro explained.

"So how does the vampire mother affect Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"As far as we know she's just really smart, has enhanced senses- not as good as a vampires but way better then a humans- but that might change as she get's older." Marcus said smiling at me.

"Uncle? Have you come to take you back to Italy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry little one. You know how dangerous it is for you. We just came to deliver you to Charlie's." Aro said. I pouted. "I promise that we'll come and visit more often" Aro said.

"Aro. Please can't Bella stay with us? I'll keep her safe" Jane vowed.

"No. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous." Aro said.

"Ok. When am I going to Uncle Charlie's?" I asked.

"Well leave tonight and we can get there by tomorrow." Marcus said.

"Ok. I should start packing then." I said getting up.

"I'll help you, Izzy." Jane said.

Jane and I headed upstairs to my room. Jane got some boxes to put the stuff in from downstairs. We packed everything that I wanted t bring to Uncle Charlie's.

"Well I think that's it." Jane said.

"Yep, let's go back downstairs." I said. Jane and I walked downstairs together. When we got to the living room I sat on Aro's lap.

"Hey. I'm packed." I said.

"Bella? Do you want some lunch?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I said realizing that I haven't eaten today.

I followed Esme into the Kitchen and watched as she made me a sandwich answering all the questions she asked me.

"Thank you Esme." I said eating the sandwich.

"No problem sweetie." Esme said. I ate quickly and returned to the living room.

"Bella, Were ready when ever you are." Aro said.

"Good bye. Thank you for letting me stay here." I told the Cullen's.

"Isabella. Let's go. We don't want to be late." Caius snapped.

"Yes uncle." I said following them out the door.

We drove to my Uncle Charlie's house in Illinois. We drove threw out the night to get there at about nine in the morning the next day. I got out of the car with Jane carrying my stuff. Charlie opened the door in his police uniform-Charlie's the Sharif.

"Hello, Charlie." Aro said

"Hi. You've grown runt." Charlie said.

"A few inches." I confirmed.

"Jane, why don't you bring Bella's stuff to her room?" Aro suggested.

"Yes, Master." Jane said walking out to put my stuff in what I'm guessing would be my room.

" When are you going back to Italy?" Charlie asked.

"We actually need to leave soon." Aro said.

"Your room's all set up for you." Jane said coming downstairs

"Thanks Jane." I said hugging Uncle Aro.

"Well visit soon princess." Aro said.

"Please do." I said.

My Uncles talked some more while Jane and I were in my room. It was pretty big (**A/N: I'll put the stuff up there when I can. I don't have the time to find it right now.) **I looked at my bed and did a run and jump onto it. I almost melted into it. I sighed in contentment. Jane joined me doing the same move.

"Nice bed. Ya know I'm going to miss you short stuff." Jane said.

"I'll miss you, too." I said turning on my side and hugged her. My uncles came in a few minutes tater. I Ran up to Aro and hugged him.

"We'll come and visit soon, princes." Aro said.

"Ok. I'll miss you." I said.

"We'll miss you too, princess." Uncle Marcus said running his hand threw my hair.

"Bye. I love you all." I said.

"We love you, too." Aro, Marcus, and Jane said and Caius grunted something I didn't catch.

They left soon after our goodbye. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when Charlie called me down. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Yes, Uncle?" I asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"I don't really mind." I replied.

"Ok, I'm ordering pizza then." Uncle Charlie said getting a beer out of the fridge.

I looked at him wearily. My father was a mean drunk so I figured Uncle Charlie would be, too.

"What? Do you want one?" Uncle Charlie asked.

"No, I'm too young to drink." I said.

"Ok. So, just let me know if you want one." Uncle said.

"Ok.' I said confused.

Uncle was ordering Pizza and I opened the fridge to find something to drink. I saw rotten milk; pop that looked older than me, beer, and some water bottles. I grabbed a water bottle and sat on the couch in the living room waiting for the pizza. Uncle called me into the kitchen. I walked into there and stood right in front of him.

"I think we should go over some rules.

I'm in charge

you cant go into my room

I can raise you any way I please

And you can't tell me to/not to do something." Uncle said. I just stared at him "under stand?"

I couldn't answer him. I stared at him for a minute when I felt myself being slapped. I snapped out of my trance and moved my hand to my cheek.

"Do you understand?" Uncle repeated

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Good. Now wait in your room until the food comes." Uncle said.

"Yes Uncle" I said and hurried to my room. I laid on my bed and cried. I mad sure to keep quiet. I stayed there for about an hour before falling asleep.

I woke up in the morning not remembering were I was. The events of last night came back to me and my hand went to my cheek. I felt it and I new it was bruised. I headed to my dresser and got dressed. I went into the bathroom across the hall quickly and quietly. I did my business. And then I looked in the mirror. My left cheek was all purple. I was so disgusted with my self that I just left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. I found something that could resemble food. While I was eating Uncle came in the front door I jumped as he slammed the front door closed. I looked at Uncle and watched him come in and sit in front of me at the table.

"I signed you up for school. Tomorrow you need to go in for an aptitude test. So they know what grade to put you in." Uncle said and got up.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. We can go grocery shopping when you're done tomorrow." Uncle said.

"Ok. I said. I finished eating and went into my room.

I looked around my room and found a coloring book and colored pencils. I decided to color and did that for the rest of the after noon. At about seven I went back down stairs and looked for food. I had some dry cereal and water (yummy). When I finished I decided to just go to sleep. I went into my room and found some PJ's I put on a "the little mermaid" nightie, And crawled onto my bed. I fell asleep quickly.

I got up early at about seven, got dressed and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and was surprised to see a note from uncle on the fridge. I read it:

Runt,

You need to be at the school by eight thirty. Walk down four blocks, turn left, walk another three blocks, and then down one it's called North Elementary Go straight to the front desk and then they'll tell you what to do.

Uncle Charlie.

On the bottom was a map on how to get there and two pencils. I looked at the time. I had just enough time to eat and do my daily business. I left the house fifteen minutes later with my coat and the letter in my hand. I followed the directions and got there twenty minutes later. I went into the main office.

Hello. I'm Bella. I'm here for the aptitude test." I told the lady at the front office.

"Yes, Isabella. Follow me." the woman said. I followed her. She led me to and empty room and handed me the test. She explained the test to me. "You have three hours to complete the test. You can only use number two pencils. I'll come in when the test is over. If you don't know an answer just skip it. If you finish early please just come into the main area and sit down."

I looked at the test. It was a huge booklet, about three inches thick. I started the test and finished with and hour left. I went out to the main office and gave my test to the lady. She went over it and gasped at me.

"Did I do that bad?" I asked.

"No you got them all right, Even the ninth grade ones." The lady said.

"Oh. So what grade will I be put in?" I asked.

"Well, we legally can only put you two grade above where kids your age are in, so third." The lady said.

"Ok. When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." The woman said handing me a school supply list.

"Thank you" I said.

"You can go at any time. Do you need me to call your uncle for you?" the lady said.

"No. I walked here. I can just as easily walk home."I said.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

I left and walked home quickly. When I got there I found another note next to a stack of money. It read.

Runt,

you can go to Walgreen's to stuff you need. Here's $100 to get what you need. There might be some food there that you can get.

Charlie

Again there was a map of how to get there. I found grabbed the money and put it in my pocket. I grabbed the note and started walking. I get there about ten minutes later. I grabbed a cart and went up and down the isles. I found the office and school supply isle and grabbed some everything o the school supply list. I also bought some milk, pop tarts, stuff for lunch, apple juice boxes, a few random things that looked good and cheap, and some of the apply pie things. I went to the check out and the woman gave me a look.

"What?" I asked her. She stopped staring at me and started checking out my items.

"$40.28" the cashier said. I handed her two twenties and a single dollar bill.

"Thank you." I said grabbing my new backpack, four bags and milk.

Once I was outside I put the milk and two of the bags in my backpack. I closed my backpack and put it on. I grabbed my other two bags and started walking home. When I got there I put the food away, and then got my backpack ready for school.

"Hey, Runt! How did the test go?" Uncle said walking in the door.

"Good. They decided to put me in third grade." I said excitedly.

"Good for you!" uncle said sarcastically.

I frowned and continued to get my bag together. Uncle kicked my stomach causing me to turn over on my back. I groaned in pain and tried to roll over.

"You little bitch!" Uncle yelled kicking me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"It's your entire fault that your mother's dead! You killed her!" Uncle yelled to me kicking my ribs.

"Please stop! Uncle please stop!" I yelled.

"Stop! Stop! You want me to stop? No! You deserve it Bitch" Uncle screamed as I blacked out.

When I awoke the sun was rising. I looked at my body in shock. I was really sore. I remembered that I started school today so I got up and headed to my bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started the shower. I climbed in and took off my clothes once I got in. I washed my body gently. I got out of the shower rapped in a towel then got ready for the day. I went into the kitchen and saw that it was 5:30. I grabbed something that resembled breakfast and went into the living room to see my stuff in shambles. I picked up my school stuff and put it in my backpack. I saw that the leftover money was still in the bag. I walked back into my room and put one of my books in it. I closed my bag then looked at my full length mirror and studied my self. I had on a purple tee that said 'yea...I'm a nerd.', jeans and sneakers. My hair was tied back in a pony-tail. I sighed and started walking to school. I got there half an hour before school started and went into the main office. The woman that I talked to yesterday was there along with another woman. They where chatting aimlessly.

"Umm, excuse me. Ms," I said walking up to the desk.

"Oh, Isabella. Diane this is the girl I was telling you about." The blond girl said.

"It's a please to meet you sweetie. LeeAnne why didn't you tell me she was so cute." The brunet-Diane-said.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I was just stopping by to ask you what class I'm being put in." I said.

"Oh, I though I told you yesterday. Ms. Herms' class. Room 14A. It's the third door on your left here." LeeAnne said.

"Thank you. Ms," I said.

"Ms. Hills. She's Mrs. Mason." Ms. Hills said pointing to her brunet friend.

"Why don't you go play on the playground?" Mrs. Mason suggested.

"Ok. Thank you again." I said walking back outside.

I found a bench to sit on and started reading my book. Apparently I grabbed _Romeo and Juliette_. After about ten minutes kids started to show up and start reading. I ignored every one around me. When I was at act 2 scene 2 a bell rang, causing everyone to head inside. I followed them and easily found my classroom. I went up to my teacher who was sitting at her desk.

"Hi, Ms. Herms?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Bella Dwyer. Your new student." I said smiling at her.

"Oh, yes. When they said a new student I assumed someone..." Ms. Herms said not figuring out the last word.

"Older?" I supplied.

"Yes. I mean no offense dear." She said.

"That's ok. I mean I'm only six." I said.

"Ok. Well I suppose we should get this show on the road." Ms. Herms said suggest leading me up to the front of the classroom, every one took their seats"Ok, class this is Isabella Dwyer. Shes joining our class. Please be nice to her. Isabella why don't you introduce your self to the class?" Ms. Herms suggested I took a step forward,

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm living with my uncle Charlie. I'm six and I love to read." I said then took two steps back.

"Bella why don't you go sit next to Jessica Fischer and Mike Newton? Ms. Herms said as the two students raised their hands. I smiled and moved to sit in between them, I put my backpack on the back of my chair and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and don't worry I'm not like those preppy cheerleaders."Jessica said.

"Thank god." I muttered to her causing her to giggle.

"So, class take out you math workbook and do page six." Ms. Herms said handing me four booklets. Math, English, science and history.

I turned to page six in the math book and started. I finished quickly and started on the first five. Then went forward soon I was on sixteen and looked over at Jessica, she was on question seven of ten. I closed my book and put my pencil down. I waited until Jessica did the same she slipped a note in-front of me.

_So, why do you live with your uncle? _I read.

My parents died, car crash. I responded.

_I'm so sorry._ Jessica wrote. I quickly hid the note as Ms. Herms walked by. She took a look at my work and smiled as she walked away.

"Is, everybody done?" Ms. Herms asked. No one spoke.

"Ok, so who has the answers to number one?" a large girl in the first row raised her hand. "Ashley?"

"The question was 2X3=? And the answer is 6." the girl- Ashley said.

"Good, Bella. Can you give me the answer for number two?" Ms. Herms asked.

"um, the question was, 4X4=? The answer is 16." I said.

"Good." Ms. Herms praised. I didn't pay attention until Jessica nudged me.

"it's time for English." Jessica said.

"I took out my English workbook read the passage on the page written on the whiteboard. I answered the questions that followed. I took out _Romeo and Juliette _and continued reading.

"Oh, please you cant really read that." someone said from in front of me.

"Yes, I can." I defended.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Here. Turn to any page." I said handing it to her. She opened it and handed it back.

"There." She said.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? it is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief,That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" I read.

"ok, so maybe you can." She mumbled. I smiled.

**Fast forward nine years (Bella's fifteen)**

_I looked out the car window struggling to get out of the seat. I looked at __the front seat. Fire consumed the entire car. My six-year-old hands couldn't get me out of the car fast enough. I saw my mom's hear fall off. I screamed and pulled on the seat belt._

!

I slammed my hand on the stupid contraption. I've been living with Charlie for nine years now. I'm a sophomore in high school. It was still dark outside so that depressed me a bit. I looked into the darkest corner of my room and saw him there. I turned on my lamp still looking at him.

"What did I talk about?" I asked

He remained silent. I smiled at him causing his black eyes to soften. Wait! Black?

"You need to hunt." I told him with pleading eyes.

"I just came to wish you a happy birthday." He whispered. I could see fear in his eyes.

"What did I say Edward?" I asked.

"The crash." Edward said I looked down sadly.

"I need to get ready for school." I quickly said.

"I should hunt." Edward said and quickly disappeared.

You see Edward has been visiting me for about five years, now. We became good friends quickly. The little chats we have at night and in the morning are what get me threw the day. I told him everything- about Charlie and about life in general. I had to convince Edward not to turn Charlie in.

I got ready for school. I put on a long white skirt that was tie-died red and blue, a baby blue tank top. I went into the bathroom inspected my bruises from last night and 'take care of business'. I went downstairs and made pancakes for Charlie.

"Are those Pancakes?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" I said serving Charlie the food along with his favorite beer.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, with his mouth full.

"I wanted to go to my parents' grave today." I said.

"No" Charlie automatically said.

"Ok. I need to get ready for school" I said getting up and heading to the stairs.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Charlie said walking behind me up the stairs.

When I got to the top Charlie side stepped me and pushed me-hard. I fell down the stairs and my head hit the wall really hard -leaving a dent on the wall. Charlie walked down and stepped on top of me the leaned into my ear and whispered into my ear:

"You better hurry up, or you'll be late for school." Charlie said patting my cheek then walking away, but not before stomping on my ribs.

I got up and went into my room to assess the damage. After I decided that could go to school I brushed my hair and made sure I was presentable. I winced as I went down the stairs but sucked it up. I grabbed by bag then put on my sweatshirt and my shoes then headed out the door to my car **(****Charlie**** p****ulled some strings to get Bella her license to drive early).** I drove to school and headed to my first class. I sat down just as the bell rang. My first four classes where boring. I got to lunch remembering that I didn't grab money today. I silently groaned and went to sit at my regular table with my friends. I was the first one there followed by Jess, Colin, Shelby, and Cassie, then, brook and Alex, then Carmen, and Zach, followed lastly by Ryan and Mike.

"Hey Izzy" Brook said hugging me.

"Hey, Brookie. Good to see you, too." I said.

"Oh My God! Who are they?" Brook asked.

"The Cullen's, the big guy's Emmett, the blonde next to him is Rosalie-or Rose, the Carmen look-a-like is Alice, the guy that looks like he has a stick up his ass is Jasper," I said. The Cullen table which was silent erupted in laughter. "And penny head is Edward." another round of laughs.

"I heard that they just moved here from Washington." Shelby said snuggling into Cassie as to say to the world 'Yep she's mine and no you can't join or watch.'

"They did." I said sadly.

"Oh yea, didn't you live there before you moved in with you uncle." Ryan said.

"So who's brave enough to talk to them? (No answers) I'll include twenty dollars." Mike said waving a twenty in everyone's face. Ryan wrapped his arms around Mike- hugging him.

"Sorry babe, but I'm pretty sure no one wants to die." Ryan said

"And we don't want your hooker money.' Shelby said then kissed Cassie.

Apparently kissing contagious because all of the couples (Jess/Colin, Shelby/Cassie, Brook/Alex, Ryan/Mike, and Carmen/Zach.). I rolled my eyes and got up. I went into the library and saw Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny." I said.

"Izzy bizzy" Jenny said hugging me. I checked and say that the computer lab was open the rest of the day. I decided to just hang out there and update facebook and post another poem on fiction press **(lol ;))**. I uploaded a poem that I wrote last week and just surfed facebook.

After the final bell rang I went home and cooked Charlie chicken teriyaki, fresh green beans, and rolls. I put the chicken in the oven rolls in the toaster oven and the green beans in the microwave. Once it was done I put it on a plate and got a beer for Charlie. I set it down just as he came in the kitchen.

"Good timing." Charlie said.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

I went upstairs and into my room. When I got there I locked my door. I opened my window, jumped to the tree about five feet out and climbed down. When I got to the ground I took off running to the cemetery. When I got the cemetery the sun was setting. I quickly found my parents grave and sat cross legged in front of it (it's a combined one). I cleared away some leaves and sticks.

"Hey guys. I missed you. It's been nine years. I know I shouldn't be here but I have to be. Today's my sweet sixteen. I'm excited. Although, my friends are going to get me a cake, presents, and what not. If I'm lucky Charlie won't beat me too much." I said. I heard a crunch and turned around.

I was met with a foot in my face forcing my head to collide with the tombstone. I felt a fist ram into my stomach a few limes then a 'stomp' on my ribs. I heard the distinctive snap of a few of them. I tried to prepare my self for the next blow but, it never came. I heard Charlie walk away, I tried to bring my knees to my chest but it hurt too much and I cried out in pain. I heard two sets of foot prints behind me.

"Alice why are we here?" I heard a voice ask. I knew it somewhere but I was too out of it to place it.

"Edward, it's the anniversary, we have to see them." Alice said I could tell they where close and tried to get up but only whimpered in pain.

"Alice, do you smell that?" Edward asked.

"Yes. It's coming from their grave." Alice said frightened. I tried to curl up in a ball but just whimpered in pain again. I felt strong arms pull me up to a standing position.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, just tripped and fell" I lied, badly.

"I should call Carlisle." Alice said.

"No! I'm fine." I argued.

"The back of your head is bleeding." Edward said.

"I'll be fine." I insisted. Alice didn't listen and just called Carlisle instead.

"Carlisle?...Yea, it's me. Listen there's a girl at the cemetery...no I'm not seeing dead people! She's hurt, but won't let us take her to the hospital...she's bleeding. There's blood everywhere... OK... see you soon" Alice said into the phone. Hung up then turned to us. "Carlisle will be her in a moment."

"Can you stand on your own?" Edward asked

"Right now? I'm not sure." I admitted.

"Alright," Edward said sitting me on a tombstone. Carlisle came rushing in a few minutes later.

"Help my get her to the car." Carlisle said.

"Ok," Edward said picking me up bridal style and putting me in the car.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I fell" I lied.

"Really?" Carlisle asked not believing me.

"Yes." I lied threw my teeth. We pulled into the hospital quickly.

"Dr. Cullen! Isn't it your night off?" A nurse asked.

"Yes but Bella here hurt her self and were getting some x-rays." Carlisle said.

"Oh. Hi, Bella, I'm Nurse Betty. You need to fill out some papers then you can go into the x-ray room." Nurse Betty said.

"It's fine Betty. Edward and Alice can fill out Bella's info." Carlisle said taking me into the x-ray room.

We took a couple x-rays of my head and chest. Then Carlisle patched me up. Carlisle keeps looking back between my x-rays and me.

"Ok, doc what's up?" I asked.

"Well you have a dozen broken ribs. You should be in so much pain; you shouldn't be able to move." Carlisle said.

"I'm special." I said with a smirk.

"Ok. Let's get your ribs rapped up and then well see if you can go home." Carlisle said.

"That would be nice. I hate hospitals." I said.

"Ok. Let's get going" Carlisle said.

"Ok." I said hopping off the table.

"Again how are you not in pain?" Carlisle asked.

"I am. But between you me and any nosy vampires listening in. I'm pretty sure that I could open my own pharmacy with all the pain killers and first aid thing that I have in my desk." I said.

"You're a-" Carlisle began.

"No. They're all non-narcotic." I said.

"Ok." Carlisle said.

"Well, I'm breaking out. I'll see you later." I said walking out the room.

"Need a ride?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I brought my truck. I'll b fine." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you next time you trip. Don't be afraid to call me, I'm always available for you. Don't forget to take it easy and let your injuries heal." Carlisle said looking me in the eye.

"Ok, I've missed you guys." I said.

"We've missed you, too." Carlisle said.

"I'll see you soon." I said hopping off the table.

"Bye Bella." Carlisle said as I hugged him.

I walked out of the hospital giving Alice and Edward a hug. I started walking threw the parking lot. When I got to the sidewalk I made a left and continued walking for about a mile until a black car pulled up next to me.

"Bella, let me drive you home." Carlisle insisted. I continued to walk and he drove next to me.

"I'm fine go back to Esme." I said.

"Bella, get in the car."Carlisle ordered. I sighed and stopped walking.

"Fine, take me home." I said getting in the car.

"Good girl." Carlisle said with a territorial smile on his face. I burst out laughing and he followed.

"Carlisle please don't play creaper. It doesn't work for the priests son." I said.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"I know all your stories." I said .

"Oh. I see." Carlisle said.

"turn right at the next stop sign, last house on the right." I said.

"Bella you know your always welcome at my house, right? Any day, any time" Carlisle said when he pulled into the driveway.

"Yes. Thanks for the ride, daddy." I said opening the door. Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"No problem, princess." Carlisle said.

"I'll see you later." I said getting out of the car.

I opened the front door and saw beer cars, broken bottles, and cigarette ash every were. I quickly cleaned everything up and headed to my room completely exhausted. I smiled as I saw my bed. I headed to my desk and opened my bottom drawer and took out two aspirins and four Advil, I dry swallowed them all at the same time. I walked across my room and fell onto it and quickly fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night I heard my bedroom door open and close. I turned onto my side (my back facing my door) and felt something scrap against my back a few times. It didn't really hurt just really uncomfortable. The scraping continued for another five minutes and after the first two minutes I fell back asleep, I woke up from cold fingers on my back. I roller over and opened my eyes, only to be met with the most beautiful golden ones.

"Morning." I said trying to sit up.

"No, you don't." Edward said holding my down.

"But." I began.

"No, buts. Go back to sleep while I get Carlisle to look at your back." Edward said.

"My back?" I asked.

"Yea. Its bleeding all over." Edward said. I bolted up and to my mirror before Edward could blink and looked at my back.

I could see the blood threw my shirt. If you could call it that, apparently what ever scrapped me ripped my shirt open, too. I looked at Edward and saw his eyes darkening by the millisecond. I shook my head, walked into my closet and started changing. Once I got my shirt and bra off I realized something.

"Hey, Edward can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Yea, what do you need?" Edward asked walking into my closet.

"In the middle drawer of my desk can you get some gauze out for me?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said returning a moment later hanging me the gauze.

"Thanks." I said. I attempted to put it around me and failing miserably. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I faced him angry. "Shut up and help me would you."

"Sure." Edward said looking at my chest.

"Perv!" I said throwing the gauze at him.

"Sorry." Edward said looking ready to blush.

"It's fine. A little help though?" I asked turning around and he wrapped my back accidentally touching my chest and jumped back ten feet. I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Edward asked.

"You." I said as he continued to wrap me.

"Nice to see my shock amuses you." Edward said.

"Yea yea yea. Hurry up a bit would you?" I asked.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"so you can hunt." I said.

"Fine." Edward said finishing at vampire speed.

"Thank you. Now go hunt." I said.

"I'm going. I'm going." Edward said.

Once Edward was gone I changed for school, did my bathroom stuff, grabbed my keys and bag then headed out the door to my truck. I got to school twenty minutes before school started. I headed to the cafeteria and saw Shelby.

"Hey Iz." Shelby said.

"Hey Shelby." I responded sitting next to her.

"The others not here yet?" I guessed.

"NO. They all made a bathroom run at the same time." Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"Hey love." Cassie said walking up the us.

"Hey Cas." Shelby said.

"Hey C." I said.

"Hey B." Cassie responded.

"So, it's nice to know were not the only people who get us as dark thirty to get to school." Shelby said pulling Cassie onto her lap.

"Ya know how it goes." I said

"Don't we all." Shelby said letting her accent spill out a bit. Shelby's accent is as unique as she is. It a bit Texas and a bit Maryland. She says its from travailing a lot when she was younger.

"So. How was everyone's dark thirty?" I asked.

"Good." Shelby and Cassie responded.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I'll be back." I said seeing that the cafeteria was now open. I went in and got a bagel then toasted it.

"Hey Bella. Two regular?" George-Anne- one of the lunch ladies- asked.

"You know me G." I said as she gave me the cream cheese and I gave her the $1.50 for my breakfast.

"See you later." I said.

"bye Bella." G said. I went back to our two tables (one side of one and the other side of the other.) and sat on the bench across from Shelby and Cassie. I quickly ate my bagel and just stared off into space.

"Bellllllla! Hello? Is any one in there?" Brooke asked.

"Yea sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

"That the Bell is about to ring and Shelby hasn't had her coffee yet." Brooke said.

"Shelby doesn't drink coffee." I said grabbing my bag and walking towards my next class. The Ball rang as I got to my science class.

" Morning Bella. Morning Shelby." Ms. Dare- our Environmental science teacher- said.

"Morning." We said in unison. We sat down next to each other in the front. Shelby and I took out our binders and filled out our table of context and our daily organizers. We also filled out the question of the day. Shelby was thinking about it when her morning epiphany happened.

"Sand stones!" Shelby whisper yelled. Causing me to laugh.

"Class!" ms. Dare said causing everyone to stop talking and look at her.

Today was an easy day. We took notes all day. Shelby and I of course took two sets of notes. Second hour I had study hall, then doubles English, then math, that brings me to lunch.

"Bella" Brook called as I walked to our table.

"Hey Brooke." I said.

"Holla." Shelby said entering with her bagel and cream cheese.

"Whats up?" I asked

"Not too much." Shelby said.

"My dad's beong a douch again." Jess said.

"Don't worry, hon. All we need to do is last 'till the end of next year." Shelby said.

"Yep." Jess said.

"Incoming. Cullens" Mike stage whispered.

"Ok. Ten says that there here to talk to me." Brooke said starting the bet.

"Ten that their here to see me." Shelby said.

"Ten on me." Jess said.

"Ten on me" Mike joined.

"Eight on jess." Colin said putting his money on the table.

"Twelve on me." Ryan raised putting his money in.

"Fiveteen on me." I said at the last second putting my money in the center as they walked.

"Poker with no cards?" Edward said as if they were clueless.

"Kind of." I replied.

"So, what brings you guys over here?" Ryan asked batting his eye lashes. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you mind if we steel Bella for a minute?" Edward asked and every one at my table groned quietly.

"Sure. One second." I said smirking at everyone, grabbed mmy money and walked away.

"Thank you." I said to the Cullens.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"You guys just made me $65." I said putting the money in my back pocket.

"Awsome! Do you know what you could buy with that?" Emmett asked.

"Yea. Lunch and breakfast for a few weeks." I said.

"Thats your lunch money?" Rose asked.

"Yea. Charlie gives me onough to buy lunch once a week." I said.

"Serously? Why aren't you on the free lunch program?" Alice asked.

"Two reasons. One you need a gardean signature, two charlie makes too much to qualify for it." I said.

"Oh, well you so have to come over after school today." Alice said.

"can't I need to cook dinner for Charlie then clean up the house." I said.

"Why are you even at school? I thought you where ordered on bed rest." Edward said.

"I'm here to learn and to get away from Charlie. Now excuse me i have class," I said heading to my history class. I got to my class and remembered that I forgot to grab my stuff. I sent a text to Jess to ask her to bring my stuff. She responded with a simple 'k'. I saved the seat next to me for Jess. I waited about five minutes before Jess walked in with my stuff. I took my bag from her as she sat down. Me and Jess talked and passed notes threw class. I sighed in realef when the final bell for the day rang. I headed out side to my truck. I hurried home.

**DONE!~~~~~**


End file.
